Self Sacrifice
by The Golden Plague
Summary: The world now knows of the existence of vampires, but humans hate living among them and openly display their hatred. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba are vampires living in this corrupt society, and when one of them is exposed, their life changes completely. [NARUHINA, SASUSAKU, KIBATAMA] WARNING: (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke awoke late in the evening from his daytime slumber to an urgent female voice emanating from his living room television. Sasuke sighed, he never watched TV, so he had no idea why it would be on if he were the only one home at the moment; or why the hell it was so loud.

Turning the volume down a little, Sasuke decided to listen to today's news story.

"Reports just in that a vampire has been found guilty of the August 13 murder of Fuyuki, Hachirou," the young reporter began. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sad attempt of heartfelt concern that the woman was displaying. It was obvious that she didn't care in the slightest what happened to Hachirou, but only the publicity she would receive from covering a controversial topic.

"Vampire: Inoue, Kouki, claims that the murder was justified. Here is what he said when questioned by the press." The young reporter said professionally. Sasuke posture slacked on his couch as the previously recorded interview played on his television.

"As I walked alone in Konoha National Park, Mr. Fuyuki began taunting me with offensive slurs." Kouki claimed, eyes downcast. "I ignored him at first, but that only upset him. He began following me, and I began to worry." Kouki gained enough confidence to look into the camera directly in front of him, though his voice was still shaken. "Hachirou began attacking me with his fist. He knocked me to the ground and began kicking me in my face and stomach." Sasuke smirked at Inoue's disregard for politeness and continued watching. "Hachirou said that he was going to kill me. As a vampire, his threat carried no weight. However, no one deserves to be physically and verbally harassed for simply walking in a park. So I decided, to put an end to at least one of my tormentors. I do not regret my actions. I did what I believed was the right thing to do. I realize that my being a vampire will have a major influence on my sentence. But, I want you all to know that not one day I was ashamed or hated myself for being who I am. And to all of the other vampires out there hiding... don't be ashamed of who you are either." With Inoue's silence, reporters knew he was finished with what he wanted to say.

Sasuke scoffed and turned the television off as Kouki's words repeated in his head. "We aren't ashamed, idiot. We're just smart enough not to draw attention to ourselves." He said to no one. Or, at least he wasn't. He'd decided to keep his vampirism a secret on behalf of his friends, who are also vampires, but who'd much rather live as humans. It was necessary due to the harassment they'd face for being associated with a vampire.

Though not entirely unjust, this is the world that society has created. The atrocities that their vampiric ancestors have created have caused humans to openly express their disdain for the species for centuries. And now, in a twisted sense of irony, it is the humans who are committing the atrocities against vampires. The only obstacles keeping Sasuke from ripping the throats out of those disgusting humans were his two dim witted best friends. He knew how much it meant to those two to have a normal life, he'd never ruin that opportunity for few moments of satisfaction.

Sasuke stretched as he got off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Pushing his thoughts of what he saw on television aside, a sigh of boredom escaped his lips. A new thought emerged in his head and he wasn't as thrilled of it as he should be. Tomorrow would be his first day at a public school. Sasuke's parents, fearing for his safety, had him home schooled for most of his life. Thinking about it, Sasuke actually liked being home schooled. He had a lot more privacy, and a lot less people to worry about getting on his nerves. He already had a couple of people to do that.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Sasuke returned to his seat on the couch and took a small metal container out of his pocket. He hated this part of the day. Although, not as necessary as their ancestors; vampires needed blood. If a vampire went long enough without it their sanity was at a dangerous risk of being corrupted by primal instinct and they would indiscriminately feed upon any human within sight. Which for obvious reasons, isn't good for anyone. Though Sasuke wasn't against drinking from humans, he's done it a couple of times, and as far as he is concerned, they deserved it. But in this day in age, humans are far more prepared for attacks than their 16th century counterparts; the element of surprise is no longer in a vampire's favor.

Gripping the large maroon pill in his hand, Sasuke took his time to ingest the much needed supplement. Sighing again, Sasuke threw the pill into his mouth and took a large swallow of water behind it. He then glanced at the clock, and read 7:45. Odd. He hasn't seen Naruto or Kiba. Come to think of it, he had a pretty good daytime sleep too. Usually it was ruined by Naruto's constant calls or Kiba's unannounced visits. Where could they be? Conflicted, Sasuke glanced at his phone lying on the coffee table. Should he call one of them? No, he couldn't let them know he was getting worried. They'll never let him live it down. But it was so unlike Kiba and Naruto to not have contacted him all day. Making up his mind, Sasuke picked up his phone and dialed Naruto's number.

A rustling sound was heard coming from the other end, then finally Naruto's voice. "...hello, Sasuke?"

"Where have you two idiots been? My mother is worried sick.." Sasuke lied smoothly.

"..uh?" Was Naruto's reply. Sasuke noticed the way Naruto's voice sounded. Was he hiding something? "What did you do, what's going on?" Sasuke asked, quicker than he intended to.

"...Kiba and I did something pretty bad, Sasuke. We kinda need your help..." Sasuke facepalmed and groaned. Kiba and Naruto somehow always managed to find trouble whenever he wasn't around. It was as if they were children that needed to be babysat. "Ergh, those idiots." Sasuke said under his breath. "Alright, I'm on my way."

Hanging up the phone, Sasuke grabbed his jacket and car keys and headed out the door to find out just what they have done.

Golden Plague here yes, the first chapter is completed. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Good idea, bad idea? You have to let me know whether or not I should continue. Criticism welcome, so be sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba sat against a wall in the soft glowing light peering through the windows of the warehouse.

"Don't worry so much, Kiba. Sasuke is on his way here. He'll fix everything." Naruto assured, attempting to comfort the pacing young vampire.

"How the hell is he going to fix this? I fucked up big time."

Indeed, Kiba and Naruto had really fucked up. Every now and then Kiba and Naruto, (and sometimes even Sasuke) would search the town of Konoha for individuals known by the vampire community as "nonentities." Be it prostitutes, thugs, or thieves; nonentities are the people of whom no one would miss if anything happened to them. In fact, it would benefit the village if those sort of people disappeared. The victims chosen by Kiba and Naruto happened to be two young and beautiful 'ladies of the evening' so to speak. Naruto had taken only enough blood to render his blonde haired, green-eyed victim unconscious, however due to certain circumstances, Kiba accidentally killed his victim.

"The media is going to have a riot with this. I killed someone Naruto. I know it's a vampire's nature to kill, but it isn't mine. I was a monster, I frightened her, fear was the last thing she felt before she died. That's the worst possible feeling to have when you die" Kiba said, grabbing a hold of his hair on either side of his head. Unlike Sasuke, who valued a human's life as much as he valued a fly's. The life of every living being matter more to Kiba than his own, especially those of his friend's and family. Taking someone's life made him feel disgusting.

"Argh, where the hell is he?!" Kiba yelled, his anxiety reaching its peak.

Naruto hopped down from his perch atop a stack of six crates to comfort Kiba until Sasuke arrived.

"Listen Kiba, I know you're upset about what happened. But everything is going to be alright, because even though Sasuke is an asshole, he cares about us. So just calm down, bro."

Kiba sighed. He hated the idea of others finding out about his hypocritical actions, Nauto was enough. But he had no other choice but to accept Sasuke's help. Perhaps, he could even ease the guilt he was feeling.

"What the hell did you two do?" Sasuke said as his voice interrupted the silence between the two.

Kiba was the first to speak up, "I accidentally killed someone." Visibly shaken the Inuzuka remained silent, waiting for his friend's reply.

Never had Sasuke seen Kiba so... So fragile, so broken. The usually loud-mouthed, over confident, arrogant teen was at a lost for words. Sadness clearly expressed on his face.

Sasuke sighed, "tell me what happened from the very beginning."

"Alright," Kiba began

FLASHBACK

Naruto and Kiba were plodding through the crowed streets of Konoha after a long day of

their Kendo practice. Muscles aching and feet tired the twosome decided to stop by their favorite 'go to' guy's house to hang out for a while.

Rather than knocking on the front door like civilized beings, the two decided to sneak through an upstairs window. Effortlessly, the best friends enter the threshold of Sasuke's home.

"That was too easy. Sasuke needs to be more careful." Kiba bragged.

"Yeah," Naruto laughed. "Oh, I got an idea. Let's fuck his things up!"

"Fuck his things up?" Kiba questioned. Sasuke was by far the cleanest of the three vampires. By 'fuck his things up' the two simply meant disorganize Sasuke's belongings. "I don't see why not."

With that Naruto and Kiba began 'redecorating' Sasuke's room to look a little more like theirs. Neatly folded underwear were now strewn about on Sasuke's floor and the recently unmade bed. Movie titles beginning with the letter 'A' now resided with the movies beginning with the letter 'P'.

"Welp, I think we've done all we can do here." Kiba chuckled, standing up from his crouching position. "Let's go find Sasuke."

However, Kiba's words had fallen on deaf ears, as Naruto seemed to be deep in thought. "Naruto, you alright there?"

"Uhh... Yeah. I'm fine.." Naruto paused for a moment as if debating within himself whether or not to say what he was thinking. "Uhh you know, we haven't really... Had any... Real blood in a while. There's a nagging voice in my head that won't shut up unless I taste some." Naruto chuckled at his own joke. "Do you wanna come with me to go... You know. Get some?" Naruto added.

"Sure I'm game." Kiba smiled. "Let's see if Sasuke wants to come."

Soundlessly walking through the halls of the Uchiha home. Naruto and Kiba found their way to living room where Sasuke was resting.

"Hmm, he's sleeping." Naruto stated.

"Huh, I didn't noticed." Kiba quipped sarcastically.

Narrowing his eyes at Kiba, Naruto ignored his comment and continued, "ehh, he doesn't need to come. Let's just go alone."

"Alright, but first I need to see how my team is doing" The brown haired vampire quickly grabbed the remote to the television and turned it on.

With an eyebrow raised, Naruto questioned "what's the point of doing that? You know Shikamaru bases all of his bets on statistics right? There's no way in hell you'd beat him."

"Fuck statistics, my teams been having a winning streak as of late! There's no way they'll lose to these losers" Kiba explained

"...sure. Well anyway, let's get going before it gets too late."

Golden Plague here, Chapter 2 is up! The flashback will continue for another chapter or so. Make sure to leave a review, it'll be greatly appreciated! Criticism is welcome, thanks! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Before long Naruto and Kiba found themselves lazily walking through the crowded streets of Konoha once more, the two predators quietly observing the oblivious and carefree citizens for potential prey.

"Hey, I know the perfect place to hunt for some nonentities." Kiba offered.

Simply nodding his head in acknowledgment, Naruto followed Kiba through the cracks of Konoha's city to an open area at the edge of the city's border. Too far from the main city roads for any authority figures to care for, this open area was known for its high crime rate and unsafe atmosphere. The perfect hunting ground for a vampire.

Walking further into the blind alley Naruto and Kiba stopped short in front of an over crowed hovel playing very loud rock music. Taking a quick glance at one another. The twosome stepped foot into the run down home, and stopped mid-way to the kitchen. The smell of smoke and drugs invaded their senses.

"Hey, you two aren't from around here are ya?" A voice suddenly came from behind Kiba. Turning around Kiba looked down to the source of the voice. Other than being abnormally skinny, this woman was gorgeous. Her sea foam green eyes shone despite the only source of light in the house was coming from the twilight sky. Her legs stretched for miles, and her smile dimpled with amusement as she spoke to the young men. "My friend and I can show you around if you like." She offered biting her bottom lip while twirling her beautiful thick golden hair around her index finger.

"Friend?" Naruto asked. Captivated by this woman's beauty.

"Yeah, my friend." The blonde beauty pointed over Kiba's shoulder. "She's over there."

Like a lost and homeless puppy, Naruto followed the beauty close behind. Kiba however, remained at least five steps after the two. Walking into the kitchen, the three stopped in front of a black haired girl whose back was turned towards them. "Hey Mina, look who I found."

Turning around, the 'Mina' girl smiled. Obviously attempting to hide the fact that she was drunk beyond comprehension.

"Hey." Mina said, a little louder than necessary. "What are your names?"

Being used to the routine, "My name is Akira and his is Kenta." Kiba lied. "Nice to meet you."

Smiling dumbly, Mina replied "nice to meet you too." Although not as beautiful as her friend. Mina was sure a sight to see. Unlike her blonde friends waist length golden tresses, Mina's hair stopped at her neck. Her bright blue eyes seemed to look deep within their souls.

"Uhm do you guys wanna go hang out somewhere... A little quieter?" Mina asked, invading Kiba's personal space.

"Sure." The men said unison.

Mina grabbed Kiba's left elbow and the blonde woman grabbed Naruto's right elbow and the two women began leading Kiba and Naruto out of the house.

"Where are we going." Naruto managed to say.

"We're going to my father's old warehouse." The blonde girl stated quietly, "he doesn't use it anymore so it's okay."

"Oh. So uh... What's your name? You never told us." Naruto said staring at the back of her head.

"Oh stupid me." The nameless blonde said while poking at her head. "My name's Kotone."

"Kotone? That's a nice name."

"Thanks." Kotone smiled.

"No problem." Kiba said faking a smile. At this point he was getting tired of all of this bullshit dragging on. He'd been craving blood since Naruto mentioned it at Sasuke's house, and the thought of consuming some hasn't left his mind since then. He wanted all of this to hurry and be over with.

Arriving at the abandoned warehouse. Kotone smiled and turned around, dramatically sweeping her hand to introduce the two men to their whereabouts. "This.. is my father's old warehouse."

"Cool," Naruto spoke up "let's go inside."

Either Naruto was completely oblivious to the fact that these girls are tricking them or he's a really good actor. Kiba knew since the beginning that these girls had some sort of hidden agenda involving the two of them. He only played along because of his cravings, but the way the girls were acting was making him sick to his stomach. So disgustingly fake. So dishonest. Is this how humans treated one another?

Finally getting the door open, Kotone stepped aside to allow the two men and her friend inside before closing the door behind them. Noticing some random object with a white cloth draped over it, Kiba sat down. Shortly thereafter, Mina took her place on the same draped object. Naruto picked a draped chair across from Kiba. "So..." Kotone said, high heels louder than usual due to the echo they were making. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I know what I want to do." Mina said seductively. Her hands began to roam up Kiba's legs and stopped at his groin. Using her other hand Mina pulled Kiba's head to her own and kissed him roughly.

Following suit, Kotone walked to Naruto and straddled his waist kissing him just as roughly.

Ergh, it's true Kiba only wanted one thing, but sex wasn't it. Glancing in Naruto's direction, it seemed as if Naruto wanted more than blood from that girl. He couldn't drink from this girl without the other one noticing and ultimately panicking. Kiba sighed for the upteenth time that day, this was Naruto's idea and now he wanted drift from the original plan. Fuck. Kiba had no choice but to play along until Naruto decided he was ready to act on his plan.

Golden Plague here. Chapter 3 is up! I'm doing pretty well with these updates aren't I? Anyway, reviews are welcome... seriously, feel free to leave a review. Thanks, I will try to get chapter 4 up by tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba continued uncomfortably kissing the dark haired girl.

"Dammit Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba thought, glancing in Naruto's direction. Naruto seemed to be enjoying the female's company. His hands roamed every inch of Kotone's body, he even went as fair has grabbing hand fulls of her gorgeous golden locks. Pfft, horny asshole.

"Why do you keep looking over there?" Mina suddenly asked. "Would you rather be with her than with me?"

"No, it's not that... it's just-" Mina interrupted Kiba's words with a rough kiss

"I'll show you how much more entertaining I could be than Kotone." Mina said, voice muffled by the process of removing her shirt.

...shit. The hell was Kiba supposed to do now? He really wasn't in the mood for this girl. Oh, when he gets his hands on Naruto.

Upon removing her shirt, Kiba noted her unique necklace. The sword like ornament hanging above her breast glistened in the dim lighting.. "Uhh..." Kiba started, not sure what to say exactly. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Oh, my mother gave it to me when I was a little girl. She said that it'll protect me from demons and vampires. So far it's been doing a good job." she chuckled, "It's pure silver, ya know?"

...double shit. Just his rotten luck. Only known by very few humans, each vampire had their own unique weakness. Some vampires are vulnerable to silver, some wood, others opium. Even somethings as ridiculous as cotton or the dander of an animal's fur. Kiba's vulnerability just happened to be silver. It didn't kill him or any of the sort, though it caused an almost unbearable amount of pain.

"It's beautiful, like you." Kiba lied. Damn damn damn, what is he gonna do? He can't let that thing touch him. Kiba weighed his options, suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"I don't want to go any further right here, is there some place more... private?" Kiba asked, his voice getting lower.

"Alright. Hey Kotone? Akira and I are going somewhere more private." Mina said getting up from Kiba's lap.

Kotone stopped what she was doing with Naruto and acknowledged her friend. "'Kay, don't have too much fun." Followed by a subtle wink that didn't go unnoticed by Kiba. Hmm, looks like they're moving forward with their plan now. Well, so was Kiba with or without Naruto. It was now or never, he had to make his move.

Hand in hand, the couple walked passed the blonde set of casual lovers. Kiba shot Naruto a stern sideways glance hinting what he was about to do. Understanding Kiba's look, Naruto inwardly groaned, and watched as the two left.

Mina guided Kiba to the vacant yet dusty upper floor of the warehouse. Releasing his hand, Mina leaned in for a kiss and Kiba reluctantly accepted.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Mina's shitless torso careful to avoid her unique neck ware, and deepened the kiss in an attempt to stall Mina enough to perform his task before she did hers. Kiba attempts were in vain as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower stomach.

"Damn, this girl works fast." Kiba thought, "looks like I'm going to have to readjust my plan."

Kiba fell down to his knees, pretending cringe in pain as held the almost healed wound. Perfect. He only needs to play her game for a little while longer.

"Fuck!" He cried.

Mina stuck her bottom lip out, "Shame... you were so handsome, and I was really getting to like you too." Crouching down to Kiba's level, she placed a hand on his cheek " Ooh well, a girl's gotta live. You understand that... don't you?"

Kiba jerked his head out of her reach "What do you plan on doing?" He asked knowing all too well what her intentions were, but he was curious as to how she planned to kill a guy twice her size, and how she planned to get away with it.

"To put it bluntly.. I'm gonna kill you... aaannd, steal everything you have right now." She said gently poking her fingers with the pocket knife she used to stab Kiba.

Scoffing Kiba replied, "What makes you think you can kill me?"

"I stabbed you in your stomach easy enough, didn't I? I don't think stabbing you, in say, your chest, would be so hard." Mina inched closer to Kiba, her face inches away from his own.

"Now is my chance" Kiba made his move. Lengthening his teeth, he lunged at Mina's neck and pinned her down to the floor with his weight.

Mina quickly realized what was going on and let out an ear splitting scream. Ripping the necklace off of her neck, she took advantage of the ornament's shape and embedded it deep within Kiba's neck.

"Aaarrgghh!" Kiba yelling out in pain. Unable to remove the necklace with his bare hands, he rolled about on the floor in agony. "Shit arrggh!" He yelled again.

Getting up as quickly as possible Mina held her neck and staggered down the stairs. "Kotone, Kotone! That guy upstairs is a vampire! We have to leave qui-" Mina gasped in horror as she witnessed Naruto cautiously laying Kotone in the far corner, her neckline drenched in blood.

"Oh my god" she whispered covering her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh dammit, Kiba!" Naruto yelled as he heard a faint gasp "what the hell happened?" He asked no one as he prowled towards the remaining girl.

Without warning, Mina's head was harshly yanked back by her hair.

"You bitch!" Kiba yelled in fury, effortlessly throwing Mina across the room. Crashing through the wall, she landed in a motionless heap on the floor in a room separate from where her tormentor was. "argh!" she cried in pain.

Using every bit of energy she could gather, she looked up see Kiba already standing before her.

"No no. Please, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." She begged.

"Kiba stop, that's enough!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto's words were left hanging in the air. The hatred Kiba had for this girl was unbearable. His rational thinking became clouded, the result of the rage burning within him.

Kiba unceremoniously yanked Mina by her hair to his eye level. Struggling in his grasp, Mina used every ounce of her strength to fight for her life. Her punching, clawing, and scratching seem to have no affect on the vampire teen. At that moment she knew she was going to die.

"Kiba stop!" Naruto tried once more. This time running to the frightened beauty in an attempt to save her life.

Oblivious to his surroundings, Kiba bit into the jugular vein of Mina's neck, causing a sickening crunch to echo off of the empty warehouse walls, he then opened his jaws only to bite into her neck again. And again once more.

Drinking every ounce of blood in her body, Kiba carelessly dropped Mina's lifeless body onto the floor.

"You fucking asshole!" Naruto yelled "Look at what the fuck you did, you killed her." Punching Kiba in his chest, Naruto yelled out an agitated yell and fell to his knees covering his face with his hands. "What are we gonna do?" he said over and over to himself

Naruto's punch knocked Kiba from his stupor. Eyes coming into focus he realized what he had done. "Oh god no. No what have I done?" He fell to his knees and frantically crawled to Naruto. "What the fuck did I do!?" Kiba was beyond panicked, as he buried his head in his hands and shook his head.

"You killed her, dumbass!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Kiba and standng up. "Why?!"

"I don't know." Kiba answered looking Naruto in the eyes. "She got me so angry, she stabbed me in my neck with her stupid silver necklace. Which was hell to get out by the way." Kiba abruptly stood up and got in Naruto's face. His anger rising again. "Not to mention that she stabbed me in my stomach and said she was going to kill me and steal my things."

Naruto stepped back from Kiba and asked "she stabbed you and said she was going to steal your stuff? Dude, who gives a fuck about that?! S'not like you brought much with you anyway! Not to mention that you wouldn't have been killed by a stupid stab wound! Goddamm- and you guys call me the idiot?!"

"Shut up asshole! You are the idiot, if you stuck with the plan then it would've been a fast job. But you were too busy sucking face!" Kiba yelled

"Dont blame me for all of this shit. Kotone didn't try anything!" Naruto yelled right back, his own anger beginning to rise.

Kiba scoffed, "yet! Trust me she was going to!"

"Grr, yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything. Mina is dead now because of YOU and I'm an accessory now so we need out figure out what to do."

Silence ensued between the two males. Looking over to Mina's body. Guilt washed over Kiba's conscious once again. Sighing, Kiba walked over to the lifeless woman and sank to his knees.

"Damn, we're both fucked up aren't we." He said, stroking her cheek. Before Kiba could say anymore. Naruto interrupted with a question. "What the hell are we gonna do, Kiba?"

"We have no choice but try to cover it up ourselves." Picking Mina up bridal style, Kiba carried her out of the smaller room and over to a stack of large empty crates and carefully laid her body down.

"You're just gonna abandon her body here like a piece of trash?" Naruto asked in an unbelievable tone.

"Well no, I-I... got any better ideas then?" Kiba asked

"Actually I do." Naruto smirked reaching for the phone in his pocket. "I'm gonna call Sasuke and he's gonna help us with this problem."

Kiba smacked his lips, annoyed at Naruto's decision to turn to the missing member of their group for help. He didn't want anyone to know about what he did. Then again, Sasuke was a pretty good problem solver. "Fine, whatever." Kiba responded not really having a choice.

Just then Naruto's obnoxious ring tone resonated throughout the room. "Hmm, speak of the devil." Naruto smiled.

"No wait, I changed my mind. Don't tell him Naruto." Kiba said lunging at Naruto's phone. Kiba was never the one to lose his temper. Especially not like he had a few minutes ago. He was also the one that valued human life the greatest. Every life was of worth great value to him. He was ashamed of his actions already, he didn't anyone else to know about this. Struggling, Naruto managed to get his phone out of Kiba's grip and answered the phone. "...uhh Sasuke?" Naruto answered.

Pissed at Naruto, Kiba decided to ignore their conversation. He couldn't help but to stare at Mina's lifeless body. "What have I done? I'm so sorry, Mina" Kiba said to himself. His consciousness was eating him alive. Everything he lived by, all of his beliefs, went down the drain over some stupid necklace.

Soon thoughts of the consequences of his actions invaded his mind. He will never be able to live a normal life again. He was such an idiot for letting his anger cloud his judgment, and because of it, his family is going to suffer. Leaning against a random wall, Kiba slid down the closes wall and buried his head in his knees.

"Well, Sasuke said that he was on his way. So all that's let to do now is wait." Naruto said hopping on a stack of crates to sit down.

"Yeah yeah." Kiba said lifting his head. He looked over to Mina's body once more and apologized.

Naruto looked down at Kiba from his perch on the crates. He'd never seen Kiba so upset. He looks as if he wants to cry, the guilt must feel terrible.

"Don't worry so much, Kiba. Sasuke is on his way here. He'll fix everything."

"How the hell is he going to fix this? I fucked up big time Naruto." Naruto chose not to say anything as he watched Kiba break apart. "The media is going to have a riot with this. I killed someone Naruto. I know it's a vampire's nature to kill, but it isn't mine. I was a monster, and fear was the last thing she felt before she died. That's the worst possible feeling to have while you're dying."

Naturally impatient Kiba yelled, "Argh, where the hell is he?!"

Deciding enough is enough Naruto hopped down from his perch and said "Lusten Kiba, I know you're upset about what happened. But everything is going to be alright, because even though Sasuke is an asshole, he cares about us. He won't let anything happen." Naruto was right, the three of them had been friends for a while now, and Sasuke never let them get into any serious trouble.

"What the hell did you two do?" Sasuke's voice interrupted

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "You guys ruined my bedroom?"

Well, what do you think? Feel free to leave a review, criticism is definitely allowed. Also if you feel like it you can leave a comment concerning whether or not I should pair each character up with someone. I wasn't initially planning it, but I'm up for it. No Yaoi though, and no, I'm not against it. I just dont want it or this fic. Maybe a different fic, maybe I'll write one in the future... '


	5. Chapter 5

"...seriously! Is that all you got outta this whole thing?!" Kiba shouted.

"Of course it wasn't idiot. It just happened to be the most disturbing. I honestly couldn't care less about the death of that girl" Sasuke said walking to the girl's body and put his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke scoffed and turned his back. He had no idea why Kiba was so panicked over such a small situation. Why he felt the need to rush to their aid was beyond him. This girl was a whore. Nothing more, nothing less. She was as beneficial to the village as a trapdoor on a lifeboat. Plus, no one would know what happened. So at most, all they have to do is hide the body or blame it on someone else.

"Really Sasuke? You actually feel that way?" Naruto asked. Like Kiba, Naruto also found value in all living beings. He was just that kind of guy. Although he would drink from a human, he would never ever kill one. The most damage he was willing to do is knocking his victim unconscious and only consuming a couple of mouthfuls of blood. Not even enough to cause anemia.

Ignoring Naruto completely, Sasuke spoke directly to Kiba, "we're going to hide her body."

"No, that's not a good idea. If that's all it took I would've done it myself. Can't you're father help us with this?"

"No, I don't want my father involved. We're hiding her body. Understand?"

Kiba growled something intelligible and walked over to where Sasuke was standing.

"What?! You guys are just going to throw her away like trash.?!" Naruto stormed over and pushed past Sasuke and Kiba, blocking their view of Mina. "She had a family, and friends," he pointed to the unconscious Kotone, "and, alothough she didnt walk the greatest path. She had a life too. How could you guys act like none of that was important?"

Kiba stared at Naruto with his mouth agape. "Do you really think I want to fucking do this?! I've never felt so much regret in my life. I've done all of the apologizing I could possibly do, and I still feel like shit! I don't need you self righteous asshole making me feel any worse!"

Naruto was about to rebut, but he saw the tears welling up in Kiba's and decided against it. Of course a Naruto wouldn't know how Kiba felt right now, he has never killed anyone. He should try to show a little sympathy for him and attempt to fix this problem.

"Do you have any idea what humans do to vampires on a daily basis?" Sasuke said, shoving Naruto aside, disregarding everything Kiba said.. "we're simply repaying the favor. Kiba I'm going to need your help with this."

"Help you with what? You shouldn't need help carrying her, she isn't heavy at all." Kiba stated wiping the tears in his eyes before they could fall.

"You don't expect us to jump right into hiding her remains do you? That's how people get caught." Sasuke said rolling his eyes "We first have to make her body as unidentifiable as possible in case her body is ever recovered."

"Ugh, are you fucking serious Sasuke. I'm already going though mental shit for killing her. Now you want me to disrespect her body!" Kiba said folding his arms across his chest and turning his back. "No fucking way."

"Look idiot, do you want this fixed, or do you want this to ruin the lives of you and your families. You decide, I'll wait." Sasuke said sternly

"Hey Kiba, I can't imagine what must be going on in your head right now, but as much as I hate to say it: we have to do this. It's the only way to save ourselves and our families."

Kiba avoided Naruto's eyes and kept silent. "Well you going to help or not?" Sasuke said interrupting.

Naruto put his left hand on Kiba's right shouldar and gave a big smile "don't worry we're here for ya buddy."

Kiba turned away and slightly smiled "Yeah, but no gruesome stuff."

NSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSK

Mina layed sprawled on the second level of the warehouse.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Naruto asked crouched in front of her.

"First, we're going to have to remove all of her teeth. Just to ensure dental records cannot be used. Followed by the removal of her hair, fingerprints, and any remaining bodily fluids. Then we will have to make her face as unrecogniziable as possible." Sasuke replied from his crouching position next to the blonde.

"And you know all of this, how?' Kiba asked, making a mental note not to piss Sasuke off too much in the future.

"My father dealt with a similar case in the past. The identity and even the gender of the victim remains unknown to this day." As the son of Konoha's Chief of police, Sasuke knew about all of his father's past and current investigations.

Sasuke looked about the room. Not finding what he needed he asked, "is there a bathroom perhaps? We're going to need it"

"A bathroom? I'm not sure." Naruto looked over his shoulder to Kiba who was sitting on the stairs. "Hey Kiba you know where a bathroom is?"

"No." Kiba grumbled.

"Well go look for one. And also look for sheets of plastic while you're at it" Sasuke said rudely not bothering to look in Kiba's direction.

Kiba gave an annoyed sigh and walked downstairs.

As Kiba walked downstairs, Sasuke turned around and watched him. Shaking his head annoyance Sasuke opened girl's mouth and easily pulled a tooth from the girl's mouth, not a drop of blood in sight.

"Damn, she isn't bleeding at all. It looks like we don't need to drain her of anything."

"Shut up Sasuke." Kiba yelled from downstairs.

"Here hold your hand out." Sasuke said handing the tooth to Naruto.

"You want me to hold them?" Naruto said disgusted.

"Yes, we don't want to risk leaving any behind if we put them on the floor." Sasuke said proceeding with his task of removing Mina's teeth.

"There's no bathroom anywhere, Assface." Kiba said returning, "but I did find a whole bunch of plastic sheets."

Kiba placed the large bundle of plastic behind the crouching boys and looked through the gap between them and saw Mina's mouth, she only about three teeth shy of being toothless.

"Oh god. I think I'm going to vomit." Kiba said clutching his stomach.

"Then get away. We'll call you when you're needed." Sasuke said finishing up.

Kiba walked back to the stairs and sat down trying to distract himself by counting the number of tiles on the ceiling.

"Alright." Sasuke said standing up and taking the handful of teeth away from Naruto, "I going to dispose of these. You get started with removing her hair."

With that, Sasuke rudely passed by Kiba on the stairs to dispose of the teeth, leaving Naruto alone for the next task.

Naruto sighed, "I was hoping Sasuke would do all of the dirty work. So much for that."

He squinted his eyes observing the girl's short locks. How was he supposed to remove hair without any scissors or a razor? He could pull it from her scalp, but... he didn't want to cause anymore damage to the girl than what was already done.

"Will you stop bumping into me?!" Naruto heard Kiba shout. Damn, that was fast. Turning around he saw Sasuke give Kiba a 'humph' and continue walking.

"What are you doing? Why haven you started yet?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I dont have anything to remove her hair wit-"

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke began brutally pulling the hair from Mina's scalp.

"Sasuke! Why the hell are you being so rough?!" Kiba shouted running to the Sasuke's side He knew she was dead but this was pushing it.

"She's dead Kiba. It doesnt matter, she can't feel anything."Sasuke said.

"But -" Kiba started.

"Do you want my help or not, because I can stop and go home? I don't need to be here." Sasuke glared Kiba in the eyes.

Unintimidated, Kiba glared right back but refused to say anything. He needed Sasuke's help, he had no choice.

SKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKN

Kiba watched in silence as Sasuke used his claws to ruin Mina's once beautiful face and his teeth to remove the skin on her fingers. He knew Sasuke disliked humans, but not to this extent. He'll have to ask him about it later.

"Alright. All done, now we have to hide her body." He said to Kiba, "I know the perfect place. Get her and follow me."

Naruto stood up and walked down the stairs before Sasuke could bump into him like he had Kiba. Sasuke trailed close behind with Kiba holding an unrecgoniziable Mina in his arms.

Upon reaching the ground level of the warehouse Sasuke looked over to Kotone's unconscious body.

"Naruto, get that girl and bring her with us."

'What, why cant we just leave her here?" Naruto asked.

"Once she awakens, she'll know what happened. We can't allow her to identify you so we must dispose of her as well."

"No way. We can't kill her. Did you forget what I said about Mina?" Kiba yelled.

"No, we didn't forget. What you said didnt matter, that's why we're still hiding the girl's body." Sasuke quipped, "We have to kill her Naruto."

"No!" Naruto got in front of Kotone's body with every intention of protecting her, and fighting the heartess Uchiha if necessary.

Kiba watched in silence. He wasn't sure who to agree with, Naruto or Sasuke. On the one hand Kotone did see everything and though not right away she'll eventually remember. And on the other, she didn't deserve to die.. just like Mina didn't. Giving a sigh, Kiba cracked the door opened and looked outside. It was almost dawn. If they were going to hide the body tonight they needed to do it now.

"Sasuke, we need to go now." Kiba said, eyes moving to Naruto, "we can think of something to do with her later."

"Why think of something later when I thought of something now?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I'm not letting you kill her."Naruto stepped back to Kotone as Sasuke stepped closer.

With incredible speed Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground locking him into a choke hold.

"Kiba, quick kill her!" Sasuke yelled as he struggled to hold Naruto.

"What? You want me to kill again?!" Kiba yelled back in disbelief

No way in hell was he going to kill another person, especially in the same night. Kiba stepped back closer to the door and frantically shook his head.

"No, I'm not going kill another person."

"Fuck, I'll do it myself then." Throwing Naruto across to the other end of the room. Sasuke turned to Kotone and subtly smiled as he elongated his claws and thrusted them into her neck.

Kiba looked away and closed his eyes as Sasuke killed the girl. After he was finished Sasuke looked up to Kiba.

"It was for the best Kiba. You should know that."

Sasuke uncaringly tossed the dead girl over his shoulder and walked passed Kiba towards the door.

"How could you?!" Naruto yelled in anger. His eyes turning a blood red, "how can you just kill someone without remorse?"

"It's pretty easy actually. I am not human Naruto, therefore I do not feel humanity. Neither should you." Sasuke proceeded to lift and throw Kotone over his shoulders.

"Come on Kiba we have to finish." Sasuke brushed past Kiba and walked into the night.

Kiba gave Naruto an apologetic look before walking after Sasuke and closing the door.

All that remained in the warehouse was a puddle of Kotone's blood and Naruto. He had no idea why Sasuke hated humans as much as he did, as far as he knew, humans have done nothing directly to Sasuke or his family. So was his hatred generalized?

Giving a sigh, Naruto glumly cleaned the puddle of blood and walked into the night to his home.

"I'll let Sasuke off the hook this time. But next time he does something like that he won't get away with it." Naruto said to himself.

Walking up his front porch steps, Naruto took a deep breath to clear his head. Fishing in his pocket for his house key. The door suddenly swung open to reveal his fiery haired mother.

"U-uh mom I -" Naruto stammered

"Where the hell have you been? It's four in the morning!" Kushina yelled

"I was, uh, hanging out with Kiba and Sasuke. I sort of lost track of time and-" Getting interuppted again, Kushina pulled her blonde son into the by his ear

"You're still going to your first day of school in three hours, ya know? And you'd better not fall asleep in class!"

Kushina dragged Naruto up the entire flight of stairs and threw him into his bedroom.

"Goodnight!" She yelled and slammed the door shut.

"Goodnight..." Naruto said frightened..

After Naruto took care of his nightly routine, he climbed into bed for the remaining two and a half hours.

"I wonder if Kiba and Sasuke made it home yet." Naruto said yawning. "Ehh, if not I better see them at school tomorrow. It's the least they could do after putting me through all of this shit tonight."

Yawning again, Naruto turned in is bed and fell asleep.

Golden Plague here and a with another chapter completed! Just so you know I spent almost an hour looking up how to get rid of dead bodies so I'm not crazy, lol. Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Kiba spotted Naruto's buried head on the desk closest to the window. He smirked and quietly stalked over to the sleeping boy.

"Boo!" Kiba yelled loud enough for the entire class to look in their direction. Naruto startled in his chair hitting Kiba in the face with his elbow in the process, and fell over backwards.

"Ow, you shit!" Kiba said holding his nose, "you hit me in the face."

"Hmph, serves you right." Naruto said picking his chair back up and sitting down. Kiba sat down at the empty desk in front of the boy and sprawled the back of his chair to lean on Naruto's desk.

"Whatever..." Kiba looked away from Naruto and out the window next to him, "uhh thanks for last night. You really saved me."

Naruto inched closer to Kiba and smiled, "eh, no problem that's what friends are for, right?"

Kiba chuckled, "yeah I gotta thank Mr. Assface for his help too. I didn't reall-"

"You guys gonna kiss or what?" A female voice interrupted. Sakura stood smiling with her arms crossed over her chest and took the seat to next to Naruto. "How were your summers?" She asked removing her satchel.

"Fine." The two males said in unison. "Yours?" Naruto added

"Same as usual: boring." The pinkeye shrugged

Sakura had been long time friends with Kiba and Naruto. Sasuke however, was a different story. She has never seen the mystery man of their trio. She honestly thought they were delusional and were lying about having a third male friend, so she simply nodded and smiled when they spoke of him and left it at that.

"Hey, did you guys hear what happened?" Sakura said changing the subject, she cupped her hand around her mouth to protect their conversation from any potential eavesdroppers.

"No what are you talking about?" Naruto asked curious. School just started so it isn't possible for anything interesting to have happened already, is it?

"They found a mutilated body in the garbage dump. They aren't sure how her body could've possibly gotten there what with the electric gates and guard dogs." Sakura whispered.

Kiba's eyes widened with horror, how did they find her? They made sure that it was virtually impossible to find her body, yet they found it within a few hours? Which means it'll only be a matter of time before they find Kotone's.

"Are you sure she wasn't wandering around the dump and the dogs attacked her?" Kiba asked keeping as calm as he could.

"No way! This was definitely the work of some filthy blood suckers." Sakura said balling her fists.

Kiba and Naruto felt a twinge of hurt in their hearts at Sakura words. "Filthy blood suckers" was all she thought of vampires. They'd hope to one day tell Sakura that they were vampires considering how close their relationship was, but it is obvious now that she wouldn't react the way they wanted.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Sakura." Naruto said quietly, "I mean, they still have to investigate everything. So just wait 'till then before you start spreading rumors."

"Ehh? Since when did you become so mature , Naruto?" Sakura huffed. "Fine, fine. But I still think vampires did it."

Naruto leaned back in his chair and Kiba faced forward in his own and stared at the front of the classroom. He felt terrible right now. He thought once Mina's body was gone the events of last night would disappear forever. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Knock knock!" The attention of the entire class went to the direction of the girl standing in the doorway.

"Just come in Tamaki, this IS your class, right?" Sakura sighed.

"Hmph, I just wanted everyone to know of my presence is all." Tamaki said matter-of-factly.

"Hey Tamaki." Random voices said as she walked through the classroom to Sakura

"Being a bitch as always, I see."

Sakura and Tamaki stared daggers at each other before bursting out laughing. "How was you summer?" Sakura asked cupped her hands with Tamaki.

"Perfect, I had the greatest summer. And yours?" Tamaki took the seat next to Sakura's and crossed her legs.

"Boring. But I heard something that I think you'd want to hear this morning." Sakura voice lowered into a whisper.

"Huh really?" Tamaki, her attention now fully on Sakura, "well, what is it?"

"I heard that vampires attacked some girl and hid her body at the dump."

"Oh my god." Tamaki gasped.

"I know right? How disgusting are these vampires."

"No, not that. I mean how did I not know about this?! Nobody mentioned it on my page this morning!" Tamaki rushed her phone out of her satchel. "I know everything there is to know about vampires, how could I not have known about this?!"

"Your page?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes, my fan page Sakura." Tamaki rolled her eyes.

"You.. Have a vampire fan page... Why exactly?" Sakura said in disgust, her face was twisted into a scowl.

"Why not?" Tamaki shrugged her shoulders.

"Because vampires murder innocent people just because they can." Sakura answered.

"So do humans, Sakura. There are some people kill others who are weaker than they are just because they can. Most vampires kill because they have no choice." Tamaki argued.

Kiba listened to their conversation as he stared at the nature outside his window. Tamaki is a weird, yet popular girl completely obsessed with vampires. She always tries to stop the violence against them all on her own, regardless of the consequences she may face. She's a very stupid and naive girl... perhaps, that is what makes her so courageous.

And Kiba loves her so much for that.

Kiba peeked under his arm at the beautiful girl he knows he can never have. He believes that regardless of Tamaki's affinity for vampires, she'd naturally fear for her life if she were ever confronted by one.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba. What do you guys think?" Tamaki said looking beyond Sakura. "Don't you think Sakura is being too narrow-minded?"

"Uhh well, I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Right, Naruto?" Kiba answered. He nervously rubbed the back of his head and stared directly into Tamaki's eyes.

"Yeah, uhm... You know, yeah?" Naruto replied. Kiba narrowed his eyes at him for making him look stupid in front of Tamaki.

"Pardon me," a tiny woman spoke from the front of the classroom. He long brown hair, tied in a high pony tail, bounced as she wrote her name on the whiteboard. "My name is Takanori, Ami. Nice to meet you all."

"Hey Kiba. You hear anything from Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"No, he told me last night he'd be here though. Maybe he's in a different class." Kiba responded back without turning around.

"No, my dad said he'd be in clas-" Naruto looked up and grinned. They stood and waved his hands. "Sasuke come sit here!" Naruto pointed to the vacant seat next to Kiba.

"Uhh excuse me young man. Why are you late?" Mrs. Takanori nervously asked the boy who was much taller than she was.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the principal, I'm sure he'll tell you." Sasuke carelessly replied brisking past the stunned woman and taking the seat Naruto offered.

Mrs. Takanori cleared her throat to quiet down the murmuring students, "yes well, Sasuke welcome to our class."

"Hn."

"See Sakura, we told you he existed." Naruto said leaning in the aisle.

"U-uh, y-yeah." Sakura said blushing and turning head away.

Yup, I'm alive. I have absolutely no excuse. I was just being lazy and got caught up in a lot of different anime. I wasn't gonna do any pairings but now since they're canon, I'm like, why not? So yeah, thats why Tamaki (who was initially written as Ino) was introduced.


	7. Chapter 7

"Finally, lunch time! I've been waiting for this all day!" Naruto pumped his fists in the air as he skipped up the staircase leading to the school's roof.

"Shut up, dobe, don't draw so much attention. We aren't even supposed to be out of the classroom." Sasuke said shaking his head in disbelief at Naruto's outburst. "I managed to lie to our way out of the classroom for today, but I don't understand why your idiot father won't make it so I shouldn't have to go through so much trouble." He sighed.

"Ehh, don't worry. I'll talk to him about it later, maybe he just forgot. He's a busy man you know." Naruto said defending his father.

"Tch, whatever."

Luckily for them the door to the rooftop conveniently happened to be unlocked. With Sasuke in the lead, the three boys quietly made their way to an area of the roof hidden from the view from the ground by over grown trees.

"Alright time to eat!" Naruto announced rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Kiba frowned looking down at his unopened Bento box.

"What's the matter Kiba?" Naruto said with his mouth full of food, "you haven't touched your lunch. If you don't want it I'll have it."

"I'm just worried about the rumors going around the school." Kiba said solemnly . "What if they found out I did it?"

"They aren't rumors if they're true." Sasuke said matter of factly.

Kiba growled in irritation. "This isn't the time to be an asshole Sasuke! You said tha-"

"Shut up, you're being annoying. I already told you that my father will take care of it." Sasuke said putting a piece of shrimp into his mouth.

Despite hating being told what to do, Kiba kept quiet. He needed to act like his usual self if he didn't want anyone suspecting anything. Not that anyone would anyway. But he still had his worries, so he had no choice but to trust Sasuke's word.

"Well shoving that topic away," Naruto said attempting to break the awkward silence "Tamaki is a pretty interesting girl, isn't she?"

Kiba blushed. "U-u-uh, w-well I guess."

Naruto devishly smiled, "hmm, I wonder how'd she react if she found out someone had a crush on her."

Everyone in the school knows that Kiba has feelings for Tamaki. Everyone except for Tamaki of course. She only had one interest: vampires. Therefore, Tamaki remained oblivious to Kiba's attempts at expressing his feelings.

"Maybe you should tell her that you're a vampire. She'll be all over you then" Naruto joked.

"That's not even funny!" Kiba yelled and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his uniform and shook him.

Naruto completely unfazed by Kiba's violence continued laughing, "well isn't that what you want? I doubt she'd tell anybody."

"I know she would never do anything like that." Kiba's demeanor immediately changed and he released Naruto as a result. "I want her to like ME not what I am."

"What?! That doesn't even make any sense, you idiot" Naruto laughed rolling on his stomach.

"Shut the hell up. And you're the idiot not me!" Kiba yelled lunging at Naruto rolling form.

"Hey! Ouch, that actually hurts!" Naruto barely managed to get out with the little oxygen he had while in Kiba's headlock.

"Good, stop talking about Tamaki then" Kiba said tightening his grip

"Oi Sasuke! You're going to let him do this to me?" Naruto said struggling for air

Sasuke ignored Naruto as he stood up. "The bell is going to ring soon, idiots. I'm heading back"

Kiba squinted his eyes in anger at Sasuke's retreating form as he held Naruto by the neck. "Tch, I'm not an idiot, dumbass!"

"Hn." Sasuke responded as he closed the door to the rooftop behind him

^.^

"Oh puh-lease, Sakura. You're a load of shit." Tamaki said with a scowl.

Back in the classroom an argument had ensued between vampire enthusiast, Tamaki and vampire detractor, Sakura. The surrounding students sat in quiet amusement as the two friends forced their opinions on one another.

"Can you imagine being hated for something you have no control over? Being discriminated against for lame movie stereotypes? Not to mention the blatant lies being told about them on the news on a daily basis?" Tamaki said crossing her arms across her chest.

"There aren't any lies being told about them." Saukra said waving her hand in front of her face dismissing Tamaki's words, "there's no denying that vampires kill people. They kill, and can't control themselves. If they want to be treated like us they have to respect us."

Sakura flipped her hair behind her shoulders and looked Tamaki directly in her eyes and smiled. "Their natural mindset is equivalent to that of some deranged psychopath or better yet a rabies infected animal. You do know what happens to psychopaths and infected animals, right?" Sakura asked rhetorically. " They're either locked up forever or gunned down." Sakura let her smile fall and replace it with a deadly glare while leaning on her desk and into Tamaki's face. "Now tell me, Tamaki. If you want vampires to be treated more "humanely" which sounds like a better option?"

Tamaki returned the pinkette's glare, "when did you become so shallow, Sakura?" Tamaki said with acid in her voice.

"I'm not shallow at all," Sakura said leaning back in her chair, "I'm just not naive."

^.^

It's been a long time since I updated this story. So long, that I actually forgot where I was going to take this. I do have some ideas but they're sort of jumbled. So I'm going to let you guys help me (well the few that are here). Im going to let you choose what happens next! OR if you don't like the options I give, you can give me ideas in the reviews :). Here are your choices:

Option 1: Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto overhear the argument between Tamaki and Sakura. Kiba, since he has such strong feelings for Tamaki, "dangerously" overreacts on her behalf.

Option 2: Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto overhear the argument between Tamaki and Sakura. Sasuke, tells Sakura off in a very harsh way.

Option 3: Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto overhear the argument between Tamaki and Sakura. Naruto intervenes and attempts to calm the tension with a joke which cause Sakura to redirect her anger towards him, thus getting Hinata involved.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiba seethed with anger on the other side of the classroom door. Of course he couldn't agree with Sakura's views on vampires; but he accepted it because it was her opinion. But he also couldn't allow her to humiliate the girl he's loved for so long in front of the class. Tamaki was already the maverick of the school. She may receive a few "hello's" every now and again, but they were nothing more than empty greetings given by the shallow people who talked about her behind her back.

"That dumb bitch." Kiba whispered to no one. He clenched and unclenched his fist to prevent himself from punching a hole in the wall.

"Ehh. Uhh, maybe you should calm down Kiba. And watch what you say she's our friend." Naruto placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder and attempted to pull him away from the window of the classroom door.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Kiba smacked Naruto hand from his shoulder and forced him by the collar of his shirt to the opposite wall. "Tamaki has it hard enough as it is, she doesn't need some preppy bitch talking down on her in front of the damn class! Argh, I wish it had been her I killed instead of that whore!"

Sasuke smirked and Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief at Kiba's harsh words.

"I knew it." Naruto whispered. "I knew you didn't feel any sympathy for killing that woman." Naruto kneed Kiba in the stomach causing Kiba to release his shirt out of pain.

Kiba quickly recovered and stood in front of Naruto in silence.

"Tch" Kiba spat. He had nothing more to say to Naruto. He was right anyway. .The more he thinks about that woman the less he cares. His concerns lie with the authorities finding out who was responsible, not murder itself.

"I'm going in-" Kiba reached for the handle of the door indifferent from the cold stares he was reviving from Naruto and Sasuke 

"The hell you are!" Naruto pulled Kiba by the back of his shirt and punched him to the ground. "Do you really think I'd let you go in there after saying something like that about Sakura?!"

"What are you an idiot? Do you really think I'd do something stupid like that in front of everyone." Kiba hissed.

"I don't know anymore... you monster." Naruto retorted

"M-monster?" Kiba stammered in shock.

"U-uh Naruto?" Hinata unintentionally interrupted from a cracked classroom door. The three males looked in her direction causing her nervousness to rise. "U-u-um we h-heard yelling. I-I was just c-checking to see i-if everything was alright."

"What? Everything is alright out here. But more importantly what going on in there?' Naruto asked nervously scratching the back of his head. Kiba glared at him from his spot on the floor. Naruto called him a monster. Is that what he really is? That woman got what she deserved. She was trying to kill him first. And there's no telling how many men may have fallen victim to her and her friend's ploy. If anything he did society a favor by getting rid of her.

"Well Tamaki and Sakura are arguing." Hinata said calming down a bit. "But Sakura has gone a little overboard."

"That's not good." Naruto chuckled. "Maybe I can calm the tension a bit, huh?" Naruto stepped over Kiba's sprawled legs on the floor and into the classroom.

"Uh, Kiba are you okay?" Hinata asked with concern etched onto her face.

"Yeah, you needn't worry about me, Hina. I was just resting." Kiba lied. He quickly stood up and feigned a stretch before entering the classroom a few steps after Naruto. Hinata smiled at Kiba in acknowledgment and looked at Sasuke. "Are you coming in Sasuke?"

"Of course. Why would I stand out here? Such a stupid question." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." Hinata stepped out of Sasuke's way as he too entered the classroom.

The students all looked in the direction of the three boys as the walked to their respective seats.

"Hey what was all that yelling out there about?" a random voice asked.

"Huh, there was no yelling," Naruto responded. "But we did hear yelling coming from in here. What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing important. I was just setting this disillusioned girl straight." Sakura said referring to Tamaki.

"I'm not disillusioned!" Tamaki yelled and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh?" Sakura asked, "pray tell how you aren't?"

"Well for starters-" Tamaki began

"No one wants to hear you're worthless drivel, Tamaki." Sasuke interrupted. "Vampire ARE monsters and that's that. Wouldn't you agree Kiba, Naruto?"

"Fuck you." Kiba muttered.

"Ha, even the new kid agrees with me."Sakura boasted.

"Please I don't like to be lumped in to the same category as trash." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"T-trash?!" Sakura shrieked. "Who the hell do you think you are calling me trash?"

"You are a shallow, sorry excuse for a human being. From my understanding the crazed vampire fanatic is your friend, yet you humiliate her and put her down for having an opposite opinion from your own. You think you rule the school and that those around you worship the ground you walk on. But in reality, you are in the same boat as she is. You're no better than she is. The only difference I see between the two of you is that they talk behind her back because she's odd, but they talk behind your back because they hate you. You should cherish your friend, because with a personality like yours she's probably the only true one you have."

Sakura sat in her seat with tears welling up in her eyes. "What the hell? You know nothing about me, you just got here!"

"Hmm? Oh, I know just about everything about this school from these two." Sasuke lied, pointing to a stunned Kiba and Naruto.

"I never said anything like THAT, Sakura." Naruto defended.

"Please, do you really think I talk about school outside of school?" Kiba asked faking his disinterest in the matter. Though on the inside he was envious about how Sasuke seemingly stood up for Tamaki, that should've been him.

"Argh!" Sakura yelled and stormed out of the classroom.

"Hey Sakura you can't leave, class is about to start." Naruto said calling out to her.

"I don't care." She mumbled.

"Um, t-thanks for standing up for me Sasuke." Tamaki said softly. Her heart was racing and she could barely look him in the eyes.

Kiba's anger flared at the sound of Tamaki's voice saying that idiot's stupid name

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't do it for you." Sasuke said dismissively

^.^

Well there you have it. I sort of received an even balance of both Option 1 and 2, so I tried to mix them both in. I decided to make Kiba's anger flare in the hallway rather than towards Sakura because it wouldn't make sense for both Sasuke AND Kiba to take a jab at her. I also added Hinata in there because someone wanted her to be included. Anyway thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading, it means a lot to me.

Now time for decision making time! Again if you don't like the options pitch me one of your own!

Option 1: Angry about her humiliation in front of the class, Sakura starts digging in to Sasuke's private life and learns a few things about him.

Option 2: Angry about her humiliation in front of the class, Sakura uses her family's influence for revenge

BONUS: Tamaki begins to develop feelings for Sasuke? YES OR NO


End file.
